


A New Game

by Multigemcrystal19



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Angst, Different World, Fix-It of Sorts, Gambling with lives, It's up to him, M/M, Major Spoilers, Maybe - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, dark themes, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multigemcrystal19/pseuds/Multigemcrystal19
Summary: Major Spoilers for Persona 5. Read at your own risk.Akira isn't the only one who knows he would do anything for his friends. They knew it perfectly well too. He had gambled his life to keep them all safe, facing near impossible odds. He'd do it again, for each and every one of them. Goro Akechi was no different. Akira was fiercely protective, and self sacrificing. So when he makes a deal with Igor with his own life as ante to bring Akechi back, he's warned that he has slim chances of winning. Those are the kinds of odds he's used to, and he'd expect nothing less to get Akechi back. Unfortunately, both their fates aren't in his hands at all, but within Akechi's own decisions.





	A New Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I am posting a few stories today to see which one does better. I will concentrate on the one that gets the most positive reviews, with the kudos factored in as well.
> 
> This fic has major spoilers, and while most of you have probably finished the game, don't blame me if you haven't. I've mentioned spoilers 3 times now (Tags, Summary, and here).
> 
> This fic takes place after major events in the game. It is planned to eventually be an Goro Akechi/Akira Kurusu main pairing fic.
> 
> If you notice anything you'd like me to tag, just let me know! I will happily do so. There will also be spelling/grammatical errors.
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

He had finally been released from juvie. Something he was extremely grateful for, especially since he was considered a danger and his method’s unknown, he’d spent nearly all of it in solitary. He’d been warned about it of course, and he knew it was going to be horrid. Still, all those hours completely alone without anyone to talk to had been maddening.

 

Nothing could compare with being free again. It reminded him a lot of how he had been imprisoned in the Velvet Room, except worse, seeing as he at least had Caroline and Justine to talk with and yes, even the false Igor. Breathing the fresh air, talking with friends and seeing the world again… He was happy again to be free.

 

Unfortunately, he’d have to go back home soon. The month passed, and freedom was less of a novelty now. It was just after he’d said goodbye to most those he could think of when he saw the glimmer of blue again out of the corner of his eyes. Turning, sure he had imagined it, he saw the familiar shimmering bars, just barely there, and Lavenza standing outside. Akira hesitated only a moment before stepping towards the other. Lavenza gave a smile, speaking to him and giving him his cell key, saying forlornly how he should have gotten it when he entered the Velvet Room the first time.

 

Akira opened his own mouth to say goodbye, but paused a moment, looking at the Velvet Room. When he had last dreamed of it had been to listen to Igor’s words about his bonds with others, and the World arcana. Igor seemed a powerful being, even with his imprisonment through most the year. Akira wondered if he could go inside the Velvet Room, one last time. “Lavenza. Is there anyway I could talk to Igor once more?” Akira asked, looking back to the girl he had become close to - his bond with Justine and Caroline strong, and of course it continued on.

 

She watched him, seeming curious. “After one has completed their journey, they no longer have need of the Velvet Room. However, how could I deny you this one request, after all you’ve done? This will be the last time though, I hope you understand that.”

 

“I do.” Akira confirmed, “Thank you.” He knew they were bending the rules here, but that was what he did best. Akira put Morgana down, giving a quick explanation to his old teammate. He took it well, saying he’d explore until Akira was ready. Lavenza opened the door, and Akira stepped inside, with her following him in of course. He couldn’t help but feel nostalgic stepping inside. A lot happened within this place. Igor sat at the desk, same as always, though he was much less menacing than the imposter had been, especially with his voice. 

 

“Ah, I see you have returned. I assume there is a reason for it?” Igor questioned, not demanding, but more curious as to why he was back.

 

Akira rubbed the back of his neck, “I actually wanted to ask you something.” Because it had been bothering him since it happened. Bothered him when he and all his teammates were saved in the Velvet Room and he was looking for everybody. Bothered him when facing Shido, and especially when facing the God Yaldabaoth. Even continued to haunt him in juvie, and when he was saying goodbye to his friends just now. He couldn’t help the hole, the thing missing, and it tore him apart each and every time. Yet, despite that, he had to continue, had to go on because there were others at risk.

 

Igor waited patiently and Akira finally spoke his question, “Is Goro Akechi really dead?” Because Akira hadn’t seen it actually happen. Hadn’t seen the body. Hadn’t gotten any closure. If Igor, who seemed to know more than most, said Akechi was dead, then Akira would have to accept it. Yet, he knew he didn’t want the answer to be yes. Because he hadn’t been able to help Akechi, even after everything. He needed somebody who knew without a doubt to tell him Akechi was gone. Then perhaps he could move on. Not before though, it was questionable if he would be able to even with the answer being yes. There was no hope of doing so before hearing it.

 

“Well, how interesting. You really wish to know, hm?” It was a question, and Akira nodded. He needed to know. Because if Akechi was alive, he needed to know that too. “It’s not a simple answer. He is not quite as dead as you believe. He is not alive either, however. More trapped in a place between.”

 

That sounded horrible, not able to live, but unable to pass on? “Is there anything I can do?”

 

“In what way? Would you try and rip him from the grasps of death? Or to push him on?”

 

Akira didn’t have to think long on that answer. Akechi didn’t deserve to die, especially not the way he did. Killed by a cognitive version of Shido’s creation. Yet it was the fact the other sacrificed himself that Akira knew he should have been given another chance. Hell, he was willing to give Akechi that even before he saved them all. He had to try. “As long as he can come back without any complications, then I want him alive.”

 

“That is tricky. If he was completely dead, you would not be able to at all. Even half-way as he is, it will be difficult. You will have to risk yourself. Once you start, you cannot go back.” Igor warned.

 

“You’ll let me though? Try?”

 

“You have done much for the world. For me, and for my attendant. I see no reason to refuse.”

 

“Then I want to try.”

 

Igor nodded, seeming to expect this. “Very well. I will tell you some rules, and what you’re able to do. Just know that you’re life and his hang in the balance of this. One life for another. Your life, and possibly his will be forfeited if he fails his part.” Akira nodded, figuring that was fair in ways. He was ready to do so anyway. “I cannot tell you much, but you will be able to leave here and tell your friends before this begins. Extra time I will allow as thanks for all you have done. An extra goodbye if you wish, but I would suggest you tell them of this deal. It is of course, up to you. Now, you will have very little control, and the chances of winning are slim. It is very likely you will die. That is the last warning I will give.”

 

Smiling, Akira nodded, “I’m used to working with little chances.” He wasn’t backing down. How could he? When he could let Akechi live? He was so young, and so full of life.

 

“Very well. You will not be allowed weapons, or your persona’s. I cannot say more, other than you should say farewell to your friends. Once it’s time, you’ll feel a tugging sensation, and that will start this dangerous game.”

 

“Thank you.” Akira said, knowing again that this wasn’t normal. The only reason he was given leeway was because he had done so much for them. This was a huge request, and he really appreciated them accepting. He spoke some to Lavenza who wished him luck before leaving. He shouldn’t worry his friends, but he knew that Igor’s advice was something to consider. Morgana hoped back into to his bag.

 

“Ready to get back home?” Morgana asked.

 

“Not quite. Something’s come up.” Akira said, pulling out his phone, starting towards Leblanc, Morgana reading over his shoulder as he typed out a request that everybody meet up in his room for a meeting. Of course a lot of the responding texts were inquiries and questions. He knew that there was a set time before he could start this though. So he said he’d explain once everybody was together. It would take less time that way. Thankfully that made them agree, though clearly curious or worried.

 

Pocketing his phone, Morgana hummed, seeming curious as well as they headed towards Leblanc. Of course Sojiro had some questions, but Akira dodged them. Which made the older man sigh and say, “Just… Be careful, yeah?”

 

Akira couldn’t promise that, so he just nodded before going upstairs. He wasn’t going to worry anybody he didn’t need to. Going upstairs, he was happy to see most his friends there. Morgana got out of his bag as he sat it down, and they moved to sit where they normally did. Once everybody was settled, and Yusuke and Futaba had stopped arguing, Ryuji spoke, “So ah, what’s this about? Is everything okay?” True, they would notice something, he had said goodbye to most of them and it had been awhile since he’d last called a meeting.

 

“I went to the Velvet Room today.” Akira started.

 

“Wow, really? You can still go there without a Persona? Or without the Metaverse existing?” Ann asked curiously.

 

“Just this once, yes. It’s separate from the Metaverse.”

 

“Why this last time? Is everything alright?” Makoto questioned.

 

“Yeah, you called us right after you were done.” Mogana said, looking at Akira. “What happened?”

 

How to delicately tell them that he had basically sold his life for a chance to get Akechi’s back? “Well, I talked to the man I’m sure you remember being there.” They all nodded, waiting for him to continue. “I found a possible way to get Akechi back.”

 

Whatever they were expecting, it seemed nobody thought of that possibility. “Akira…” Morgana muttered, looking troubled. It seemed that snapped some of them out of it.

 

“Okay, I can see why you would enquire about that.” Makoto said slowly.

 

“I guess.” Ryuji spoke next. “I mean, I didn’t like the guy, but he didn’t deserve… He did save us in the end, yeah?”

 

“I’m still mad at him.” Futaba mumbled, and Haru nodded her agreement, also looking conflicted. “But yeah, if we didn’t help him after he saved us, I’d feel bad. Plus, Shido was really the one behind it all.”

 

“Alright, so I’m guessing you need our help, since you called us here, right?” Ann asked.

 

“If that’s the case, I’m sure all of us would offer our help.” Yusuke nodded, “While I’m not sure how to feel about him, I’d say you, Haru, and Futaba have more right to decide.”

 

Everybody nodded their agreement. “What do you need from us?” Haru questioned, sounding very determined.

 

“We’ll see this as our actual last act as a group!” Morgana spoke up, “I’m glad, I kind of missed it already.”

 

Akira was very touched that they all were all so willing to help him with so little information. “I’m glad. See, there was a catch.” They all fell silent at that, “I don’t think I’ll be able to help much, from the sounds of it. If I fail, my life is forfeit.”

 

That got the reaction he expected to mentioning bringing back Akechi. “Oh, eff no!” Ryuji shouted first.

 

He wasn’t the only one, “Are you out of your mind?” Ann questioned. The rest were protests much similar.

 

“Calm down!” Haru was the one to get everyone’s attention, and they all paused at the louder voice. Haru cleared her throat. “We can’t voice our complaints if we’re shouting over each other. Now. Akira, I’m sorry, but we can’t allow you to do this.”

 

“I would appreciate your help.” Akira said, “But I’ll do it myself if I have to.”

 

“You can’t!” Ann snapped, “This is madness, risking your life for him? I know you two were close, but this is a bit much.”

 

“I already agreed to it, I don’t think there is any going back.” Akira said simply, because he was pretty sure that was very true. Igor had said his final warning, and Akira had agreed anyway. It’d be foolish to think he could back out. Honestly though? He didn’t want to.

 

“No.” Futaba muttered, standing, “I can’t lose you! None of us can, don’t you get that?”

 

Akira looked down, shrugging and feeling a bit bad, but not nearly enough to back out. “I have to try. I can’t just let him die.” He said, “I can understand if you guys don’t want to help, but I would appreciate it.”

 

Makoto spoke next, sounding angry, “Look. We are very angry that you would go ahead and do something this reckless, especially on your own. Yet… I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t in your nature to risk yourself for others. You’ve already agreed to it right?” Akira nodded, and Makoto sighed, straightening out her skirt, “Then you’re life is already in danger, and if we said no, you’d probably have no hope.”

 

The table was silent for a moment before Ryuji said, “Dammit. You’re such an idiot! But fine, I’ll help.”

 

“Right, just next time something like this comes up, talk to us, understand?” Ann all but demanded.

 

They all agreed, a little reluctant, but none of them seemed to wish to lose him. “So, what exactly are we doing? The Metaverse is still down, right?” Yusuke questioned.

 

“I’m not sure. All I was told was I wouldn’t be allowed weapons or persona’s.” Akira said, “And that if Akechi failed, both our lives could be forfeit.”

 

“If Akechi failed? Fail what exactly?” Makoto asked, Akira only shrugged. She sighed, clearly displeased with the lack of information of what was to come.

 

“So it comes down to something Akechi will do? That’s dangerous.” Futaba muttered.

 

“Then we’ll have to make sure Akechi doesn’t eff up again.” Ryuji gritted out.

 

“Thank you. I don’t think it’ll be much longer until whatever is going to happen starts. I’m sure we’ve faced worse before. We did face a God and win after all.” Akira encouraged in the face of the unknown. He stood, feeling the sudden urge to move. He didn’t fight it too much, figuring it was getting closer to the designated time.

 

“Wait, we still should have some sort of plan, even if we don’t know what’s coming.” Haru said hesitantly.

 

“I don’t think there’s much time for that.” Akira sighed, “I can feel it’s time already.” He muttered, stopping in the middle of his room, looking around at everything. While he had packed his stuff, the place still had plenty that he’d gotten here, and there were so many memories.

 

“You sound like you’re not going to be here.” Makoto was the one to point out, and Akira realized she was right about that. It had been more he knew he wouldn’t be much use. Yet… When Makoto said that, he realized she was right. He knew, perhaps unconsciously, he would not be available to them. Turning towards his group, who all looked more worried than before, Akira only had time to mutter out one word.

 

“Sorry.” And then a blinding light filled the room, making most cover their eyes at the sudden intrusion. Even those who tried to look couldn’t see anything past it and had to close their eyes against it.


End file.
